


lack of inhibition works wonders

by gayprixfinal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, References to Sex, Smoking, its all just really sweet with no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprixfinal/pseuds/gayprixfinal
Summary: The smoke still hangs in the air from his first hit, and the fog only gets cloudier as he lets out the next one and passes the blunt to Shiro.Their fingers brush on the transfer. Shiro’s body homes in on the contact and savors it.





	lack of inhibition works wonders

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.

They’d been in the car for about forty-five minutes by the time Keith slipped his seatbelt off and lent forward towards the dashboard to begin rolling their blunt. He slipped the Entourage out of his jacket pocket, the weed and his grinder following soon after.

Keith always made quick work of rolling a blunt, and now that he was safely parked with the doors locked, Shiro turned his full attention in time to see him slowly pouring all the ground up weed into the Entourage. Shiro always loved to watch Keith pick up the wrap carefully and slowly roll the weed into line, his thumbs slowly guiding the rough edges of the wrap together. His tongue glides lightly across the edge, wetting it, and Shiro is tracking the movement with his eyes, holding his breath as Keith licks it one more time. Keith’s thumbs fold the edge over and smooth it out, closing the blunt. He digs out his lighter – the red Zippo that Shiro gifted him as a graduation present – and flicks it on, sliding it lightly under the blunt, sanitizing it or whatever. Them sharing a little bit of saliva via a blunt is the least of their worries, they’ve shared a lot worse in a lot more questionable positions. But that’s beside the point.

The point is, that now that the blunt is fully formed, it is currently sitting nicely in between Keith’s lips, which means that… yes, Shiro is in fact staring intensely at Keith’s mouth right now. He lets his gaze linger, knowing that Keith is none the wiser, seeing as he’s focused on scrolling through Spotify on his phone.

A moment later, the car floods with a slow, melodic guitar riff and a steadying drum beat, and Keith flicks the lighter up to the blunt in his mouth. He sucks in as he touches the flame to the end of the blunt, the cherry now alight with a vibrant hue. Shiro watches as Keith breathes it in deep, then slowly lets it out between the lips Shiro hasn’t taken his eyes off.

“You’re staring,” Keith says, bring the blunt back to his lips and taking a hit. The smoke still hangs in the air from his first hit, and the fog only gets cloudier as he lets out the next one and passes the blunt to Shiro.

Their fingers brush on the transfer. Shiro’s body homes in on the contact and savors it.

Keith’s head falls back to the headrest, his body seeming to melt into the chair. He starts humming along to the song, his eyes now on Shiro, who sits in the driver’s seat holding the blunt with the utmost reverence.

Shiro moves to take the hit, Keith’s gaze now piercing on him like his was on Keith. It sends a shiver down his spine, even after years of being on the receiving end of this gaze, Shiro can never get enough of it.

“I was admiring your lips,” it was the truth, and the least he could do was tell Keith the truth.

A small smile makes its way onto Keith’s face, he huffs a small laugh to himself, and looks up at Shiro from his slightly slumped position in the passenger’s seat, “Oh?” Keith sits up a little straighter, reaching towards Shiro’s prosthetic, where he has the blunt between his two fingers. Keith wraps his hand around Shiro’s arm, dragging it closer to him until the end of the blunt is hanging from Shiro’s fingers right in front of his mouth, “You like my mouth, huh, Takashi?”

Keith takes a slow hit from the blunt, looking at Shiro while he does so, blowing the smoke out in the space in between them.

In a flurry of movements, Keith finds himself climbing over the small center console and claiming a position right in Shiro’s lap. He gets himself situated, his thighs stretched over Shiro’s lap, still holding Shiro’s arm in front of him. Shiro brings the blunt to Keith’s lips again, and this time Keith takes it from Shiro’s hands, going through the motions. Shiro’s newly free hands settle on Keith’s waist, Keith’s smaller body fitting in them so nicely.

His chin gets tilted up, and Shiro comes face to face with Keith, who brings the blunt to his lips once again and inhales, leaning closer to Shiro, who takes the que and meets Keith halfway.

Keith’s lips are soft, and he pushes his tongue in alongside the smoke, taking Shiro by surprise. When Keith pulls back, Shiro turns his head to the left, half to blow out the smoke and half to check the street – making sure no one is paying them any mind.

When he looks back at Keith, he’s only able to admire the small flush over Keith’s nose for a minute before he is leaning into Shiro, capturing his lips in a slow-moving kiss. Shiro’s left hand glides up Keith’s back, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling a little until Keith’s head falls back with a small whimper. He moves to Keith’s neck, paying special attention to the spot where his jaw meets his neck, nipping at it lightly and soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Nothing long-lasting, just something nice to look at for the next couple minutes. Anything to get Keith whimpering in his lap.

He brings himself back up to Keith’s mouth, kissing him with a little force, surprising Keith. The small intake of breath Keith takes when Shiro’s mouth meets his is all the motivation Shiro needs to bring both of his hands to Keith’s ass. He tightens his grip, encouraged by the way the motion makes Keith moan against his mouth, and makes a move to hook his thumbs under Keith’s waistband when Keith carefully breaks off the kiss.

Shiro’s eyes flick up to Keith’s, as he leans back against the steering wheel, his arms slipping from Shiro’s shoulders as he brings the near forgotten blunt – now unlit – to his lips, flicking his lighter, his eyes slip close as he breathes in the hit.

He inhales it deeper, lets it out, and only opens his eyes after the last of the smoke leaves his mouth. “We have a blunt, I wanted to finish it,” he brings it back to his mouth, “besides I can sit on your dick whenever I want.”

Shiro laughs, his hands moving to rest on Keith’s thighs, “Within limits, yes you can.”

Keith moves the blunt back towards Shiro, who takes it, “One of these days we’re gonna have an apartment that we can comfortably smoke in, so I don’t have to squeeze myself into the front seat like this.”

“Babe, you didn’t have to squeeze yourself into the front seat,” Shiro says, looking at how Keith slightly bops his head to the song playing on low.

Keith stops his head bopping and fixes Shiro with a mock serious look, “ _Babe,_ ” his tone is nothing if not full of sarcasm, “you didn’t _have_ to be such a comfortable seat”

Shiro smiles, that full faces smile that only ever seems to come out when he’s around Keith. When he’s able to have these immensely intimate moments with him, holding him and seeing him laugh. He’s been lucky enough to be able to see these moments for as long as he has, six years of friendship and five of dating and Shiro can’t help but think about the tiny box in the pocket of his winter jacket back home. Can’t help but think about how Keith is graduating college this year, and how he will be done with grad school the year after. About how good a small silver band would look around one of Keith’s fingers as a blunt hangs between them.

It’s a lot to think about, but Shiro finds himself doing it more often.

Keith looks at him expectantly, waiting for Shiro to stop his daydreaming and take his hit. Shiro does, passing the blunt back to Keith.

“Oh, that reminds me, we need more paper towels,” Shiro says.

Keith groans, throwing his head back in agony, “Shiro, I’m too broke to be going to the store while high. Isn’t that a rule or something? Don’t go grocery shopping when you’re high?”

Shiro huffs a laugh, “It’s when you’re hungry, but I guess that works too,” he moves his hands to Keith’s waist, “now up you go, let’s drive over there, the blunt’s almost done.”

Manhandled back over the console, and now in his seat, Keith looks over at Shiro, “If you let me spend any money on snacks I’m not talking to you for a week.”

It’s the petulant nature with which he says it that really gets to Shiro, that makes him smile as he pulls out of their parking spot and starts down the street.

Keith rolls down the window, taking a hit and then ashing it on the edge, letting it fall to the passing ground outside. Shiro follows the careful line of his fingers as they land at a stoplight, imagining the day that the red light would catch off the ring on Keith’s finger.

“You wouldn’t last an hour,” Shiro says as they start moving through the intersection. Keith’s laugh filling the car, cascading over the music coming from the radio.

In all honesty, Shiro wouldn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all while high so there's that.
> 
> also, i imagine the song at the beginning that keith puts on to be ['road head' by japanese breakfast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCmLjb-ocPY)
> 
> title is also from one of their songs, ['boyish'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3bjPGUDl1k)
> 
> pls come talk with me about stoner sheith on all the social media outlets.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/byecroft) | [tumblr](https://gayprixfinal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
